Pokemon Police Force
by pokemonfan9998
Summary: Lyra starts her jorney and finds Silver comming out of the lab and beats him. Officer Jenny is impressed by her skills so Officer Jenny lets Lyra become a police girl.
1. Lyra's 1st narrative

I am Lyra and this is my journal. I was beyond excited when I woke up. I was about to start my journey. I heard you could get up to 3 starter pokemon if you're a really good trainer.

"Lyra, it's time to go," said my mom. I have been dreaming about this moment all my life. I dashed to the pokemon lab to get my first pokemon. Things got weird when I came in.

"Are you a boy or a girl," asked professor Elm.

" DON'T YOU KNOW," I yelled. How can those people become scientists without knowing the difference between boys and girls?! Really!

"Look kid, I can't give you your pokemon unless you tell me if you're a boy or a girl," said Professor Elm.

" I am a girl and my name is Lyra," I said rolling my eyes.

" Are you sure that's your name," asked Professor Elm.

" How could I not know my own name," I exclaimed. Long story short I picked Toadile and got out of the lab. I was happy that was done!

As I walked to route 29 I saw Silver come out of the lab through the back door mysteriously holding a pokeball.

"SILVER," I yelled.

" How…How could you know my name," Silver asked.

" How could I not know your name? Your Giovanni's son! You were in the Kanto games," I exclaimed.

" I don't like to talk about it," said Silver.

" Anyway I'm a pokemon trainer now," I said quickly changing the subject.

" Your pokemon are weak," said Silver.

" You didn't even see my pokemon yet," I exclaimed. When I saw Silver in person till now I forgot how much a jerk he is. I wasn't going to let him mess with Lyra.

" Let's battle," Silver said. He just wanted to prove his stupid judgments. That jerk! Then I realized Silver was a strong trainer in the game. My heart raced when I sent out my pokemon. I didn't know what I have just done. The one thing I couldn't believe was all he had was a level 5 Chickorita. I laughed so loud I coughed.

"You? A Chickorita? Are you serious," I said trying not to laugh.

" Chickorita use leer," said Silver. So Silver kept using leer and I kept using tackle till Silver's Chickorita fainted. After Silver lost he bolted off somewhere. Then Officer Jenny came by. She had a cheery look on her face.

" You must be really skilled to beat Silver. Would you like to join the pokemon police force," asked Jenny. It didn't take much skill but of course I wanted to join the pokemon police force.

" Sure," I said.

" Ok. You get a police pokemon, unlimited pokeballs and your first record as your reward. We are short on Johnto pokemon so would you mind a Unova pokemon? We have Pansage Panpour and Pansear," said Jenny.

" Since I never heard of any of these pokemon I'll pick Pansear because it sounds cool," I said. Pansear is a really cool pokemon. The fire tuft is so cool! By that I can probably assume it's a fire pokemon. I was so excited to rub it in Silver's face but I had more important things to do. I went on route 29 an officially started my journey.


	2. Silver's 1st narrative

That Lyra girl doesn't know half of what I'm going through. I was abandoned by my own father Giovanni. If that wasn't humiliating enough Giovanni took all of my pokemon and sent me to the woods without them. He gave me a month's worth of berries but berries don't protect me from wild pokemon. For the first time in my life I felt fear. I knew I would be on the run for a long time. I had no sort of protection without my father. Aren't fathers supposed to help you? I was alone in the woods somewhere in Kanto with no one to help me. Once a police almost caught me. I could hear them talking.

" There is a poor trainer lost in the woods," said a police woman sympathetically. I thought it would be good until…

" THAT'S SILVER YOU DUMMY! HE SERVED TEAM ROCKET," yelled Officer Jenny. At least it sounded like her. Anyway that response told me to run away. This was one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought I was invincible before I was abandoned. Now I had to stay in the woods all by myself. I didn't even know if this was better than jail. I took me months to find my way to New Bark Town.

When I got there I had 2 things on my mind. I wanted to get money and pokemon. I ran straight to Elm's lab undetected. At least it felt that way. I took as much money as my bag could hold. I really wanted a quality meal. You don't know how it's like to live on berries. After ten minutes of stuffing my bag with money I heard Professor Elm talk to Lyra. I thought it was fine till I heard Elm come towards me. I quickly grabbed a pokeball and ran. I didn't know it was a chickorita till I opened it.

When I came out I saw Lyra who knew almost everything about my Kanto journey. It's like she controlled Red. Anyway, she told me she was now a trainer. I told her that her pokemon is weak. I thought I picked a good one but what came out? A chickorita. Lyra's pokemon were weak and mine were too. After I lost I ran straight to Cherry Grove City to go to the steak house. I heard they also sell pokeballs. They sold them since the pokemart ran out which probably means the steak house stole them. I don't care. I already stole 1000000 dollars today.


	3. Lyra's 2nt narrative

Route 29 was a good way to start my journey. With my unlimited pokeballs I caught a Pidgey a Sentret and a rattata. My Toadile got stronger battling trainers. Route 29 was amazing to me. I finally got to catch pokemon in real life. It was much better than playing it on my Gameboy. It felt like I got a lot of experience. Time flew faster than it ever had. I was at Cherry Grove City in a flash. Going to the police station to get my first job excited me.

When I went in the police station Officer Jenny had a much darker and more serious look on her face. She was on the phone.

"Again? Team Rocket don't know when to quit," said Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny saw me. Noticing I was hearing every word of her conversation she hung up the phone and walked towards me. "So as you know I was talking about Team Rocket. They stole all the pokeballs from the pokemart and are now selling it at Steak House Rocket," said Jenny. Since Officer Jenny was very direct I went straight to the steak house.

There were tons of Team Rocket members in the steak house. I didn't know if I was ready for the job but I showed no signs of fear. If signs of fear were visible attention would be drawn towards me. My plan was a more under cover operation. My plan was to go in the room where the grunts sell pokeballs and bust the people who were running the organization or at least get the pokeballs back. I walked around the steak house until I found the door to the pokeball room. The only problem was I needed Team Rocket membership to get in. As I saw Team Rocket members come to the door I hid behind their statue of Giovanni.

Team Rocket members liked their old boss or they were severely brainwashed by him. When the Team Rocket members came in they made sure no one was following them. Since they couldn't find me they went in. I quickly grabbed the door and ran in before it closed.

"You're busted by the order of the Pokemon Police Force! If you surrender now you're punishment will be less severe," I said holding up my badge. Silver walked in the room.

"You again," we both exclaimed at the same time. Silver was the guy I least expected to see. Being in the position to give Silver justice excited me.

"That's the girl we told you about," said a girl Team Rocket grunt. It felt so embarrassing knowing I was a dead giveaway.

"Well I am part of the Pokemon police force and I am going to arrest you right now missy," I said trying to sound confident.

"The point is we don't know what to do with her," said a male Team Rocket grunt.

"Block her," said Silver. The two Team Rocket grunts stood in front of me keeping me a good distance from the pokeballs. I tried to run around them but I couldn't. The two were acting like mimes standing in front of me.

"Now what," asked the girl Team Rocket grunt.

"Hold her off while I put the pokeballs in the truck and bring them to our next safe house," Silver said vaguely. Silver was using every bit of his energy to keep me from knowing what Team Rocket was up to. It was annoying but smart. As I failed to run past the two grunts Silver was packing everything into his getaway truck. It was so frustrating knowing that I couldn't stop him. The Team Rocket grunts wanted to make sure I wouldn't go past them so they sent out their pokemon. All they had were rattatas. I sent out my Sentret and Toadile.

"Rattata use scratch," said the girl Team Rocket grunt.

"Same for you Rattata," said the male Team Rocket grunt. The rattatas used scratch on my toadile. He didn't faint but he had a good amount of damage. I was nervous for Toadile but I had to have him stay in the battle field because he was my strongest pokemon.

" Sentret use tackle and Toadile use water gun," I said. Sentret used tackle on the girl grunt's rattata and Toadile use water gun on the girl grunt's rattata. The girl grunt's rattata was in the low zone and everyone knew that.

" Rattatas use scratch on Sentret ," said the grunts and the rattatas obeyed. My sentret was now in the low zone.

"Sentret use scratch on the girl's rattata and toadile use water gun on the boy's rattata," I said. Sentret's scratch wasn't powerful but it was enough to knock out the girl grunt's rattata. I think Toadile's water gun took off about one half of the male grunt's rattata. Toadile must have gained a lot of experience from that battle. I knew that meant Sentret gained a lot of experience too so I rewarded her.

"Here's a snack," I yelled. I threw a rare candy to Sentret and she gulped it right down. The moment Sentret ate the candy she evolved into a furret. She was still in the low zone but she was much more powerful now.

"Furret use quick attack and toadile use water gun on rattata," I blurted before the man could make a sound. The quick attack and water gun was enough to cream the male grunt's rattata.

"Surrender now or face more severe punishment," I yelled.

"No! We have a getaway truck," said the male Team Rocket grunt. As he started to run away the girl Team Rocket grunt grabbed his hand with compassion. There was sadness in her eyes. Her eyes looked like puppy eyes. She was holding back her tears.

"Silver took the last truck. We shall surrender," said the girl grunt. She broke down into tears. I actually started to feel bad for her. I couldn't let her tears get the better of me so I avoided eye contact and handcuffed the grunts.

"Save your begging for Officer Jenny," I said avoiding my emotions. Showing my emotions would make me appear weak. Once I brought them to Officer Jenny she took the grunts away. I had no idea where the two went but all I knew was that they were gone.


	4. Silver's 2nt narritive

Does Lyra have to ruin everything? I finally was on the top of Team Rocket again and recovered my status as Vice President of Team Rocket with the help of some money. Sure I bribed my way back in but I was on the top again. Then Lyra had to come in and break down my base and almost ruin my dinner. I had to sacrifice two of my grunts to Lyra and when they get out of prison they will be furious. That's if Officer Jenny ever lets them out. At least I still have followers. Those grunts weren't that important anyway. They had it coming since they decided to join Team Rocket.

One thing that makes me feel better is that on routes 30 and 31 the common people were dumb enough to buy my double priced items from the "pokeball truck". Anyway, I went to Violet City. As good of a City it is I couldn't make it a base. One thing throws me off. Violet City has a trainer school. With little kids blundering around our secret base would not be a secret. There isn't even anything significant to hijack. That's why I went to Alex Town and by that I mean Slowpoke Well and Ilex Forest. We somehow made it to Slowpoke Well together undetected.

"HEY! HOW'S SILVER THE LEADER!?," yelled a random grunt.

"Wasn't he abandoned," asked Arina. I started to get scared but then I realized I could bribe them.

" I'll give you a 30% income raise," I said. That seemed to calm everyone down. The whole team is basically a bunch of greedy thugs who want money and world domination. But I need somewhere to be excepted so I turn to Team Rocket.

" So I need one third of you to cause chaos in Slowpoke Well and another third of you to cause chaos in Ilex forest. The remaining third will hijack radio tower and turn all the broadcasts into Team Rocket propaganda. After 4 days the remaining 2 thirds will come to Goldenrod city and block the entrances and exits," I said.

I wasn't gonna let Lyra ruin it this time. By blocking the entrances I thought my plan was fool proof. I felt confident.


	5. Suzy's first narritive

I'm Suzy and this is my jornal. I was happy I was going to get my partner after years of work. I walked to the lounge and waited to see who my partner was.

"Lyra you did great work in Cherry Grove City yesterday. I have to hand it to you. You are now a full fledge police girl and you now get to get paired up with a ranger," said Officer Jenny. She was unusually happy. Whenever I see Officer Jenny she is usually serious.

"Wait…I thought I was already a police girl," interrupted Lyra. No one interrupts Officer Jenny. It never goes down well.

"Lyra, this time I'll give you the warning. Speak only if you are spoken to," said Officer Jenny. I could see Lyra shaking. She was terrified.

"You may be going a bit overboard. Lyra is your co-worker, not your prisoner," I said. Someone had to step in. Officer Jenny is very wrapped up in work. Officer Jenny is the worker who needs a day off the most but she never gets one.

"I'm sorry. I just had a long boot camp session. Anyway you will be partnered up with Ranger Suzanne," said Officer Jenny.

"Hi Ranger Suzanne," said Lyra confused. Lyra probably didn't know what the heck went on with Officer Jenny.

"Please, call me Suzy," I said.

"You are now a rank one police girl which is worth two trainer gym badges," said Officer Jenny.

"Awesome," blurted Lyra. I don't know if it's a good idea to hire 10 year olds to be police girls but I'll go with it. I am a well-trained ranger. I put many criminals to justice and my journey is yet to be finished.

Even though I'm going with this I don't feel okay. This is very unfair. I've been working hard for 3 years to get my partner. Lyra just joined the team. I did hundreds of missions and completed them all. Lyra gets her partner after one easy mission. I'll be nice to her but to set the record straight this isn't fair at all.

"Since you two just got paired up you should probably take a break today to get to know each other. Spend some time outside," said Officer Jenny.

"Sure," said Lyra innocently ignorant of all the envy inside me. Once we were outside I immediately let my partner pokemon Lopunny out of my capture styler. He was happy to be outside again. "Since you and I have pokemon would you like to battle," Lyra asked foolishly.

"Rangers don't battle pokemon; they befriend them," I answered.

"Oh no! Not Team Plasma again," exclaimed Lyra. I honestly don't know how they can except her as a police girl but my job is not to judge Lyra.

"First of all Team Plasma never wanted to liberate pokemon in the first place. They wanted to have world domination. We rangers just use pokemon in a different way. We use them to clear targets blocking our paths," I said.

"But how do you stop enemies," asked Lyra.

"When we work together stopping enemies is you job but when I work alone I befriend the enemy's pokemon," I answered.

"I know I already asked a lot of questions but I have one more," said Lyra.

"Go on," I said.

"What is that pokemon with you," asked Lyra.

"It's a Lopunny. It's a Sinnoh pokemon so you probably never saw on," I said. I was relived when I saw the sun set. "It's getting dark so we should probably go to our dorm before the police station closes," I said.

"Do we get our own dorms? I'm a strong reactor when I play video games," said Lyra.

"No. The budget was going down lately. Officer Jenny spent most of the budget on imported Unova pokemon," I said. So me ad Lyra went to our dorm. Lyra had a guilty look on her face but I don't know why.


End file.
